


Yuri's Secret

by juan_776



Series: DDLC saga [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Masturbation, Sayori is just there, Sex in a Classroom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: A few days after the festival and with no new members, Yuri found herself dealing with a problem she wishes it wasn't there until she gets home. Unfortunately, Natsuki caught onto it.
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: DDLC saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081730
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Yuri's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda of a sequal to my last DDLC fic. Hope you like it!

A few days after the festival, the club didn't get any new members, which was a bummer. They'll still try to get people to join though it's on the back burner for the time being. It's another day at the club and Natsuki and Yuri were the only ones in the club room. Monika and MC were on their way to the club with some supplies while Sayori was taking a piss break. Yuri was doing her usual thing, reading her horror while Natsuki was in her corner, reading this week's issue of Parfait Girls. While reading, she came across an...explicit and descriptive scene in her novel. This awoken something as Yuri shoveled in her desk a bit as if feeling a bit uncomfortable in her seat. She looked back at Natsuki, who was engrossed in her manga. Seeing that no one was watching, she looked down at her skirt, seeing a throbbing lump. She flipped her skirt upwards to reveal something she isn't proud of: her erection peeking from her purple lace panties. She groaned as she gently poked it, twitching a bit.

"Come on...couldn't you wait until we go home...?" She whispered. The bookworm looked back at Natsuki, who was laughing at her manga. Thinking she could get away with a quick one, she pulled her panties down her legs a bit and stroked herself quietly. She panted softly as it grew to full length, 7 inches to be exact. She bit her lip as her face became flushed. Her mind starts to wander to the different members of the club, stroking a bit faster. She found them all attractive in more ways than one.

" _M-Monika...Sayori...MC...Natsuki..._ " She thought to herself, drooling a bit. She was getting into it. She tried her best to keep her fapping noises to a minimum.

"We're back!" Her musings were interrupted by Monika yelling inside the room. Her and MC returned with paper, folders, and other supplies. Yuri quickly pulled her panties back up with her penis in an uncomfortable position. She tried to endure it.

"About time!" Natsuki spoke up, standing. "The festival didn't end well so it was a good idea to post ads on bulletin boards in the school."

"Say thanks to Sayori for that!" Mc said, smiling.

"Gee, I wonder why it didn't end so well..." Monika said sarcastically, glaring at Natsuki.

"Hey, I didn't say it was boring though!" She grinned at the pair. Yuri got herself together but her boner was still bothering her.

"Listen here, you vengeful fuck." Monika started who was getting pissed, earning a chuckle from both Natsuki and Yuri. "That spanking in front of the **ENTIRE STUDENT BODY** was not necessary in the slightest! I still have some pain sitting down!"

"It wasn't but seeing your big ass getting spanked was worth it big time!" Natsuki crossed her arms, grinning triumphantly. Monika's face turns red in embarrassment, fixing her skirt.

"Your behind is rather nice, Monika. Now I see why MC likes you!" Yuri joked, thankful that no one noticed her boner. Though since the topic was now on Monika's ass, she couldn't help but get hard at the thought. She hopes she doesn't lose control.

"Yuri, I'm not that shallow! I like Monika more than just her body! Give me some credit here!" MC defended Monika. who set the materials down on a desk. Natsuki and Yuri laughed while Monika sighed with her face in her hand, her face still red. She still can't believe they did that to her.

"I'm going to the vending machine before we get started. Anyone coming?" She asked, wanting to get out of this situation. MC nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Me too. I want something to drink." Natsuki stood up. The trio then looked at Yuri, who was still sitting at her desk. She had a smile on her face as her book was up. She could feel it hardening up again. Maybe...

"I'll be fine. Thanks though!"

And with that, they left leaving Yuri alone. Perfect for her to get a quick one done. She hastily pulled back down her panties and started stroking her semi-erect member. Her breathing was steady as her face was red and coated in sweat. In no time, her penis returned to full size. Of course, she didn't stop there. With the image of Monika's jiggly ass in her mind, she pumped herself at full speed. Her head falls backward as the pleasure kept building and building. She reached down and rubbed her balls, causing her eyes to roll back of her head.

As Yuri was lost in pleasure, Natsuki was heading back to the club. As she was about to open the door, she heard some panting and bumping. Curious, she looked through the door window and saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She sees Yuri quickly pumping something in-between her legs. Trying to get a better look, she stood on her tippy-toes to see more through the glass. She spotted the organ that Yuri was fiercely tending to. She was beyond disgusted and yet...she was also fascinated. She couldn't take her eyes off of the action. Quietly opening the door, she snuck in while Yuri was too into her session to notice. Natsuki managed to get close to her from behind, seeing her member starting to leak pre. The bookworm's legs started to twitch, signaling her orgasm. When she opened her eyes, however, she felt her heart sank to her stomach. She jumps a bit in pure shock as her face goes pale.

"N-NATSUKI?!"

Natsuki just stared at her organ, her face going a scarlet color. "Going in hard there, huh Yuri?" She chuckled, eyeing the embarrassed Yuri.

"Wha...I...W-What happened to..."

"MC and Monika are just talking and I got bored. Now, I found something more interesting..." Natsuki smiled hungrily, licking her lips. Before Yuri could object, Natsuki already got on her knees in front of her and took her throbbing member into her hand.

"W-Wait, Natsuki! We shouldn't... _g-goohhh_..." She moaned a bit at feeling her small hands. "N-Natsuki..."

"Oh, yeah, you like this, huh?" Natsuki teased with Yuri nodded vigorously. With Yuri closed her eyes, Natsuki surprised her and took her head into her mouth, swirling her tongue all around her head. Yuri gasped loudly as she covered her mouth, the pleasure overtaking her.

"N-Natsuki...!" She yelped in her hand. Natsuki reached under her skirt and rubbed herself through her panties. She took half of Yuri's length into her tiny mouth, bobbing her head at a moderate pace. Yuri began thrusting her hips slowly at the rhythm of Natsuki's bobbing. Natsuki's mouth was pure heaven and with her skillful tongue, she wouldn't last very long. Knowing this, Yuri pushed her off, the look of lust in her eyes.

"Yuri, what the crap..."

"N-Natsuki...I need you now...I can't take it anymore!" She begged, staring at the manga lover with pleading eyes. Grinning, she obliged and got on her hands and knees with her butt facing Yuri. She pulled down her panties, revealing her tight holes to the horny Yuri. Her ass wasn't too bad to look at. It was still got Yuri hard and ready to go. Getting behind her, Yuri grinded herself against Natsuki's dripping pussy, teasing her. Natsuki gritted her teeth at the feel of her.

"G-God, Yuri...stop teasing and just fuck me already!" Now Natsuki was the one begging. She was getting wetter by the minute. Yuri grinned and leaned down to her ear.

"You want it? You got it..." Was all she said before slowly pushing herself inside of Natsuki's virgin hole. Both girls groaned from the sheer pleasure of their first time. Yuri took it slow as blood leaked from Natsuki's pussy. As the manga lover let out a few tears and grunted in pain, Yuri reached down and kissed her on the lips to calm her down. She ceased her moving for the moment as they engaged in a make-out session. Their tongues danced around each other as they breathed the same hot air.

"Y-Yuri..."

"Natsuki..." They continued to kiss for a minute. Back on the outside, Monika and MC were on their way back to the club room at a few minutes at the vending machine. Both of them were munching on honey buns.

"So a trip to the fair this weekend with everyone would be fun!" Monika told her boyfriend, finishing her bun. "Great way to try and relieve some tension that's going, if there is any."

"Good idea. Me and Sayori go there every year so with all of us together, it'll be great!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Monika opened the door to the club room. They both walked and were greeted to Natsuki and Yuri making out. Both of their eyes widen at the scene. As they were kissing, Monika noticed Yuri's hips lightly thrusting against Natsuki's behind.

"Does she..." She whispered, her whole face beet red from the action.

"Yup, I-I think so..." MC responded, face red like Monika's. "I say we leave them be..." He was about to reach for the door handle before Monika stopped him.

"Wait!" Monika grabbed his arm, looking at him with lust in her eyes. "Wanna masturbate to them instead?" MC could just hear it in her voice, she was so turned on. After a moment of thinking...

"Let's do it." Was all he said. Monika locked the door and both of them pulled two chairs together to get front row seats. Yuri and Natsuki noticed them sitting and pulling down their pants/skirt and underwear. MC proceeded to jerk off while rubbing her moist slit.

"Uh...I..." Yuri was clearly embarrassed by their new spectators but Natsuki had a sly smirk on her face.

"Let's give them a show, Yuri!" She told her, getting back on her hands and knees. Yuri hesitated back Natsuki backed up against her, engulfing more of her length inside of her. Yuri gasped a bit while Natsuki shuddered in pure pleasure.

"You want it..." Yuri said to Natsuki, gripping her small but adorable ass. "You'll have it!" Yuri began fucking Natsuki's tight hole at a moderate pace, pumping in and out of her. Yuri breathes at a steady rate as she closed her eyes, letting her body take over, while Natsuki's pain turned into pleasure.

"Oh shit, that's good..." Natsuki moaned out, shutting her eyes as Yuri went deeper. As soon as Yuri hit a deep end, she began fucking her tight hole at a faster pace, forcing Natsuki's head down to the floor. She didn't mind this too much as the pleasure started to overtake her.

"Y-Yuri! F-Fuck!" Her and Yuri's moans got louder as Yuri's balls slapped Natsuki's opening. Both of the girls' voices got louder as the action went on.

"G-Give it to her, Yuri..." Monika licked her fingers clean, face sweaty and red. MC was jerking himself off even faster. His face was no different than Monika as the scene was too hot. His tip was leaking pre as he was getting close. He then had an idea.

"Monika, let's switch..."

Hearing this, his girlfriend vigorously nodded and they swapped genitals, Monika jerking off MC and MC fingering Monika. Both of them getting close as the pleasure was becoming too much.

Yuri felt herself getting close as well. She fucked Natsuki like there's no tomorrow, her insides getting stretched more and more each time Yuri thrust into her. Natsuki screamed into the floor as she released her love juices all on Yuri's lower regions and stained the floor. This pushed the bookworm to the edge. Pulling out, she quickly went in front of Natsuki and jerked herself off as fast as she could.

"N-Natsuki...o-open your mouth please..." She asked her, twitching a bit from her impending orgasm. Natsuki, still recovering from her orgasm, tried to look up and open her mouth, wanting to taste Yuri's semen. Yuri gritted her teeth as her head fell backward, cursing out loud as she sprayed a big load of cum all over Natsuki's face and tongue. She giggled as some of her semen fell to the floor.

"Oh, that's sweet..." Natsuki commented, licking her lips as Yuri fell to the ground, panting hard. MC and Monika weren't too far behind. As soon as Natsuki's face was covered, both of them came hard all on the floor. Monika screamed as MC grunted, their semen spraying on their chairs and floor MC had to taste his girlfriend's juices so he licked his hand clean. Monika did the same, cleaning off her hand of MC's cum. A few minutes of recovering later, Monika finally stood up, pulling up her panties and skirt up and spoke.

"I'll...get us some paper towels..." She chuckled with everyone agreeing. She unlocks the door and walked out only to see Sayori kneeling on the ground, panting. The club president noticed her pink polka-dot panties down to her knees with the wall she was above being stained.

"S-Sayori...? Were you..."

"The...door was locked..." She chuckled, her face deep red. "Next time, invite me please..."

"Will do!"


End file.
